The Day I Met You
by Moonlight Water
Summary: These were the short times and memories the Amazukea Family met the one that were precious to them. There were sad and sweet moments. But at the end of the day, every move and every touch was worth it all. Another OC story ObitoXOC, NagatoXOC, ItachiXOC, and six other couples.
1. Aoi Amazukea and Obito Uchiha

**A/N: Posted another story in one night. This story I actually wanted to share. You guys will get to know the Amazukea family which are mainly the most focused on Characters. Since I have twenty six other OC characters that I am responsible to write about (even though I don't own them I only own Mayheka) I'm learning how to write different personalities in a story. It will actually help me spread my skills out a little more. Anyway I will tell you know who are the couples.**

**ObitoXOC**

**NagatoXOC**

**ItachiXOC**

**Takeniko(male OC)XOC**

**SasoriXOC**

**HidanXOC**

**DeidaraXOC**

**KibaXOC**

**GaaraXOC**

**Yep, so everyone enjoy this story... I'm still working on it. So there might be a rewritten version in the future.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Characters. The only one I own is Mayheka.

* * *

_The day I met him was one of those days I'll never forget. He called himself, Tobi. I called myself Harumi. I knew that whatever he was hiding from it had to be the same reason I was hiding from. But it was a little different. I was twenty two the day we met. I had just joined the Akatsuki clan but was meeting up with the so called "leader" of the clan. Like Tobi I was in digested but in a different way. I changed my look. I was no longer a blonde, blue gray eyed girl anymore. I was a brunette with blood red eyes. Even though my face looked a bit wicked I had an angelic voice which made the girl members say I was unique and they were closer to them. I looked like a women in my early-mid thirties but had a body of a sexy super model. My hair was long but cut in wild ways and it followed my movement. I smirked as I passed by a very perverted Deidara and Hidan._

_"Good morning, boys."_

_"Good morning, Harumi."_

_"Have you seen, Tobi-senpai?" I asked in an excited voice. Yeah, the personality is way different. It sometimes even throws people off when they talk to me. Deidara and Hidan sighed._

_"The annoying twit is in his room, un." Deidara answered as he looked back down at his clay._

_"Thank you~" I singed as I smiled at the two and skipped down to his room. I stopped in front of his room and knocked on the door twice._

_"Who is it~" His voice singed. I almost laughed._

_"Harumi." I answered. It was quiet on the other side before the door slightly opened and his head peeked out._

_"Hi! I'm Harumi Nazino. I'm your sub partner." I told him_

I sighed as I remember the day I first met him and looked down below from the boulder I was standing and saw Obito and Madara fighting along side of the ten tails. I looked down at the baby boy in my arms. He was blonde like me and had his father's eyes. He was a small little thing but wasn't premature. He looked more like me but I had a feeling in the future he would change and look like his father. I remember the day when his father asked my hand in marriage.

_It was after the death of Nagato and Pein. Konan had disappeared and so did the other girls. I was alone, and by myself. Tobi had changed his identity and called himself Madara but I knew that could not be his name. I was walking from the village store and was carrying the bags up to the hide out when I tripped and dropped everything. Well at least I thought it dropped. I was caught and so was the food. I opened my eyes to see-_

_"What are you doing out?" I asked him. He looked at me for a moment before he chuckled behind his mask. I could see his Sharigan activated but it was defenseless against my eyes. He stood me upright and fixed my clothes and hair before he spoke._

_"How about I walk you in." He said._

_"Don't you have some planning to do?" I asked him in an irritated tone. But I turned to look at him when I thought I heard him say "Only for you." But he looked ahead as if nothing happened._

_"You know. I was surprised that you had joined a Clan like this. Such a strong and powerful female who could probably have the world bow to her feet would never join an organization like us."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"That the fact I know who you are and I don't like it that you're hiding yourself from us or for anyone to keep yourself and your family name safe."_

_"Nazino is not a famous family name."_

_"But the name Aoi Amazukea is." He spoke which caused me to stop and stare at him in shock. He also stopped and looked back at me._

_"You don't think I wouldn't know that you were an Amazukea. How else could you have avoided my Sharigan multiply times or broken through without a sweat. There's only one person that can do that and she or he have to be an Amazukea." He told me._

_"How come you didn't tell the others?"_

_"Because I wanted you and your secrets all to myself." He answered me. I hope he didn't mean it that way and mean it in a different way._

_"Aoi Amazukea, the eldest of the nine missing Amazukea. I've heard plenty about you from the time you were eight until the time your disappearance when you were nineteen. I knew you couldn't have disappeared you were probably hiding or was pose as a different person. Until you showed up, as the beautiful unique Harumi Nazino. I knew something was up about you so I looked for information and came up with nothing. So I decided to do more information check up on the missing Aoi and found out that the last time you were seen was in a small village and had destroyed everything and anyone in it less than a few seconds. I had people track your trace down. Your very skilled and very smart because it took years to get a little ounce of information on the tracking because the day when Nagato and Yahiko was finished was the day I found out that Ms. Nazino Harumi was the missing Amazukea, Aoi. A little hut not far from the village but was very well hidden was found and inside was your scent and a few things of planning as if you were looking for the Akatsuki hide out. You weren't in it for a day before you knew where the entire hide out was and you found us." He told me. I could feel the smirk behind his mask as I glared at him._

_"What do you want from me?"_

_"I want you too," He spoke and looked at me for a moment before he spoke again._

_"To marry me." He said. My legs almost went out on me but he was there to hold on to me._

_"Why?"_

_"You think I'll let a powerful woman like you get away like that. Just think about my children." He said. Was he seriously just thinking about the title? I glared._

_"No."_

_"And why not."_

_"You don't like me for me. You like me for my power and I want more than that." I said as I tried to grab the bags from him but he pulled them from my reach and held on tighter to me not letting me go. He came in closer to me his mask almost touching my face._

_"Who said it was because of the power?" He asked._

I didn't accept his proposal that night but I did the next day. He waited patiently and I could almost feel the smile he was holding behind his mask. Even Kisame and Suigestu noted that he seemed a bit chipper than usual. I looked down at Obito again only to see him looking up at me. His eye held worry in them and he seemed to want to ask what's wrong. I gave him a reassuring smile and held Mamoru closer to me. I remember the day I told him I was pregnant. It was something I never suspected.

_I was walked down the corridors with a worried expression on my face. Kisame was gone to who the hell knows where and Karin was somewhere looking for Sasuke. Suigestu was somewhere in the living area or the kitchen. But then again maybe he's somewhere rolling in water like a pig. Like I said, who the hell knows? I walked towards the familiar door and opened it slightly peaking in. Obito was at his desk and was looking right at me._

_"You can come in." He told me. But his voice was full of surprise. I would be surprise too if my wife or husband have been wearing a digested for a long time and suddenly came to me in her real appearance. I walked towards Obito and walked around his desk. Quiet. Only to be pulled in closer to him._

_"Something wrong?" He asked. I looked at him for a moment in the dark before I remove my hand from a spot on my stomach and grabbed his hand placing it over the spot. He looked at it and I heard a soundless gasp from him._

_"I'm pregnant." I said. It was quiet between the two of us and there was not a sound only the sound of Suigestu watching TV somewhere in the hideout. Until I felt a crease on my stomach and jumped a little. He chuckled._

_"I'm happy." He told me. I blinked surprised._

_"You're not mad that I'm having your child in the most important time of your life."_

_"The most important time of my life is when I'm speaking to you. Not planning on ruling the ninja world and bring it to peace." He said. I smiled at him and played with his hair as he places his face over the baby area and kissed it._

_"Can I name it?" I asked him._

_"Sure, as long as its last name is Uchiha then you can name it what ever you want."_

_"If it's a girl I want to name is Osaki and if it's a boy I want to name it Mamoru. Mamoru Uchiha." I said._

_"Very well." Obito said as he nuzzled my stomach and for the first time ever I've seen him so soft and let down his guard._

I jumped a little when I felt a hand on my shoulder and quickly became into my battle position when I turned to face the intruder. Only to see Obito standing beside me with a sad look on his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Oh, it's you."

"It's you? Is that all you can say." He asked with a small smirk. I smiled.

"I'm sorry. You just caught me off guard." I told him and relaxed. He looked at my arms and his eyes widen when he saw a bundle of blonde hair. I smiled and almost cooed at his adorable and shy innocent look he gave towards his first son.

"You want to hold him?" I asked. This will be his first and maybe last time to hold his son. Obito nodded and held out his arms. I smiled even bigger and place the child in his large hands. He held the child up to his face. I stood behind his shoulder and watched as Mamoru yawned and his eyes fluttered as he looked at his father for the first time.

"He doesn't have your eyes."

"No but he has yours." I told him. Mamoru looked between the two of us before he smiled.

"Mamoru Uchiha."

"They're coming." Madara voice sounded from behind us. Obito eyes frowned as Mamoru frowned too and almost cried.

"Don't cry." I said as Obito handed the child over to me. I cradled him on my shoulder as I rocked the child side to side. I looked at Obito worried because of the sad expression he was wearing.

"Stop doing that." I told him poking in between his eyes. I haven't done that since Sasori was killed. Obito smiled a little before he kissed my forehead and kissed his son forehead.

"I won't be angry if you leave now and seek out one of your cousins or sisters and hide until he gets older." He said.

"They're almost here." Madara said. Obito and I looked at each other for a moment before I nodded.

"Okay." I said. He nodded and gentle pushed me away.

"Now go. Leave before you get into danger." He told me. I turned back around and gave him one last longing kiss before I turned around to leave. Letting him know that I will always love him.

_Always_

* * *

Always, GIRL! Always, you will love him always because I have to make you love him always or your creator will kill me and still Gaara from me. WHICH will _not_ happen because if she do, bye bye Aoi. Anyway next chapters will be up soon.

Review please!


	2. Chieko Amazukea and Nagato

**Hello everyone! I'm back again with another chapter in one night. This chapter is a little cheesy and if i think of anything I will change the cheesy part if anyone doesn't like it. I also do not like it, so it doesn't bother me if anyone comment about it rudely because I would gladly agree with them. This couple is actually my favorite couple. Since Chieko is so soft and tender-hearted and Nagato is just so... Nagato. To be honest with you I really still do not know Nagato personality that much so forgive me if it seem so OCC.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishi do and I actually quiet upset with him but then again he's like a sadist bastard and is probably enjoying the pain he is causing me to go through just by watching Naruto Shippuden.**

* * *

_The day I met him was one of those day I proudly accepted. It was an accident of course but it was a day I was happy about. I had been in the Akatsuki for a few months as a sub partner and a medic in training. I was becoming like my twin, Chie. Curious of things as I wondered down the halls I was forbidden to go through and looked through every door I passed. But I stopped after I peaked in through one door. There was a guy. A few years older than me. I am only but fourteen years old. He looked really sick and was on the verge of dying. I looked at him for a moment before I blink finding out what I was doing and tried to quietly close the door only to be stopped by a dry quiet voice._

_"You might as well come in now." The voice said. I stopped and looked at the door knob wondering if I should go in or not. Feeling bad about leaving after someone invited me in and feeling like he's lonely I walked in and gentle close the door behind me. I looked at the guy in front of me only to gasp at his appearance. He looked terrible. He was skin and bones and that was all._

_"Come closer. I won't hurt you." He said. Even though it sounded creepy his voice was warm but sad and his face looked pained with loneliness._

_"There's a seat close by." He told me. I looked around for a chair and saw it close by him. I took the chair and sat it right in front of him before I sat down and looked down at my hands. It was quiet between the two for a long moment before he spoke again._

_"You're the new member." He said. I nodded._

_"H-Hai. I'm Chieko Amazukea."_

_"You came along with your twin sister, Chie, am I correct?" He asked. I nodded. It was quiet between the two of us again. Then he said something that made me smile._

_"You like playing guess games?" He asked. I looked up at him and stared at him for a moment before I smiled and nodded._

_"Yeah." I said._

_We played the guessing game for a very long period of time and I had to admit I was having fun with him. But I knew it was time for me to leave when he told me there was a secret exit behind him and that I needed to leave as quickly and as possible as soon as I heard footsteps. Before I completely left he stopped me._

_"You will come again. Will you?" He asked me. I wavered with my decisions I stood in at the secret exit it. I turned around and ran towards his body placing a necklace with a bright blue stone in his pocket and wrapped my pinky around his._

_"I promise that I will show up again." I told him and for the first time. He smiled at me and slowly nodded. I smiled and quickly ran towards the secret exit right on time when the door was open._

_"Nagato, I'm here." Konan voice spoke out._

I cringe at the feeling of the unborn child kicked at my ribs. Guessing it's impatient of wanting to get out. I sighed when the pain stopped and the doctor came in. He smiled at me as he asked me a few questions and I answered him.

"Well it shouldn't be long before this baby boy should be ready to be born." He said. I nodded and tried to get in a more comfortable place.

"Oh and you have visitors." He said. I looked at the door only to blink in surprise when I saw Chie and Makayla walked through the door. With them both were little girls. I smiled at the two as I welcome my niece and cousin in. I remember the day I gave Nagato a promise.

_ I was given permission to see Nagato whenever I wanted from Pein and Konan after I was caught sleeping next to Nagato. I had just arrived Nagato room when I saw him sleeping. I smiled and walked quietly towards him. I was still in my pajamas and I didn't put any shoes on. As I gotten closer I giggled._

_"Nagato~" I singed. Nagato groaned and his eyes fluttered open._

_"Chieko?" He asked. I laughed a little and stood in front of him._

_"Good morning." I said._

_"Why are you here so early?"_

_"What if I told you, that I can have you sleep in a real bed tonight?" I told him. Nagato eyes widen as he looked at me. _

_"How?" He asked. I smiled and showed him a key._

_ After a moment of unlocking and catching him before he fell, I laid him against the wall and got the bed ready for him. After finishing I walked back towards him and carried him towards the bed. Placing him under the blankets and tucking him in. I sat in the chair next to him and smiled._

_"Enjoying yourself?" I asked him._

_"I'm not coughing or throwing up."_

_"That's because Pein is surviving on my chakra and yours together. It should last for a few days or weeks give you enough time to rest." I told him. Nagato looked at the ceiling before he sighed and closed his eyes._

_"Will you- Will you join me?" He asked me. I looked at him surprised._

_"You-You want me to sleep.. With you. In the same bed?"_

_"If it isn't troubling you. If it is you don't have too." He told me. It was true I am only nineteen years old but I can still be shy about things. I looked at Nagato for a moment before getting up and climbing in the bed on the other side of him. I slept closer to his body and shivered._

_"Your cold." I told him. Nagato chuckled._

_"I know." He said. I shook my head but still stayed close to him. I started to dift off to sleep after a moment of silence only to hear him call me._

_"Chieko?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Do you- Have any goals in life?" He asked. I thought about that question for a second I shook my head._

_"Not really. Just to stand by your side until your well or better."_

_"You know that will never happen."_

_"It could if you put your mind to it." I told him and took his small boney hand._

_"You're warm." He said. I laughed a little._

_"I know." I said. He chuckled._

_"Then can you keep a promise for me?" He asked._

_"What is it?" I asked him. Again it was quiet between the two of us and I almost went off to sleep until he spoke and when he spoke. My heart jumped._

_"Marry me." He said. I sat up quickly and looked at him in the eye._

_"Really."_

_"If I get well, marry me." He said. He looked at me waiting for my answered and he almost seemed scared but when I smiled and kissed his lips he knew my answer and I could tell he was happy._

I winced in pain a little and sighed when I heard the crying baby. My sister looked down and smiled and Makayla cheered.

"It's a boy!" She yelled. A few minutes I was handed the child and smiled when I looked at the child. He had blue hair like mines. He stopped crying as soon as he was in my arms and blinked to see who had him.

"He has the eyes!" Chie said. I pouted a little hoping for the baby child to have his father eyes. But it didn't matter to me. I'm just glad I was the one he chose to have his child. I remember the time where he died and Konan and I left to stay somewhere else. Somewhere safe. Konan had woken me one night and because she wanted to tell me something.

_"Chieko, Chieko, wake up?" Konan said. I groaned clenching my eyes tightly hoping to hold on to sleep until I was fully aware of things in the surrounding. I sighed._

_"What is it?" I asked her, my eyes still closed._

_"I need to talk to you about something important. Something Nagato wanted me to talk to you about?" She told me. There was a long pause between us; I was still quietly grieving over Nagato death even though he told me not too._

_"What did he want you to talk about?" I asked her sitting up and ruffling my hair to make it look somewhat decent._

_"Remember the time where he forbids you to see him for a week and for you not to sneak your way in to see him you requested a week long mission?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Well, we were preparing something." She told me. Konan had reached inside her pocket and pulled out a tube handing it to me. I looked at the slimy white stuff confused._

_"What is this?" I asked her. Konan looked at me with an embarrassed look before she answered._

_"His semen." She said. My eyes widen in disbelief as I stared at her._

_"H-His what?"_

_"His DNA. He wanted me to ask you if you would have his child?" She said. Even though Konan is badass she still a girl and have awkward moments. I stared at her trying to take in all of this before I sighed and looked down at the tube._

_"Fine."_

_"Lets get started now." She said._

_ The next I had woken up in a lonely hut. There was a letter on the table from Konan._

**_Dear Chieko,_**

**_As you can see I am no where to be found when you had woken up this morning. I've contacted your sister to come and help you move into a different village because I will no longer be around. I went out to fight Madara and I'm afraid I want come back. I might even be gone while you are reading this. All I want to say is that I left happy and it was all because of you. I am glad that you and Nagato fell in love and I am happy that you are having his child even though he is gone. I wish I could be with you so the child could meet his godparent or at least have someone to tell it stories about their father when he was young. Before I got can I can you a question? Can I name the child? If it's a boy can you name it Kou or if it's a girl can you name it Akira._**

**_ -Konan_**

_I stood there my hands shaking reading the letter over and over again, then I cried. I cried my heart out. I lost them. I lost my best friend, I lost my brother figure and more importantly, I lost my lover. All there's left is me and my baby._

_"Chieko." A voice spoke out in the yet silent hut. I turned to face my sister and saw that she had a worried expression. She walked towards me and kneeled beside me. I cried in my sisters arms that morning._

I stared at the now sleeping child in the crater. My sister and little cousin were standing around the baby cooing at how cute he was.

"He looks just like, Nagato." Makayla said. I blinked at Makayla shocked, how did she know that the baby look like his father. She never has seen his father before.

"I caught a few looks. When I was wondering where you go off to I followed you one day and saw him." Makayla admitted. I glared at her playful and she giggled a little.

"So what are you going to name him?" Chie asked me.

"Kou." I answered her.

"Kou? Short and simple yet charming." Chie said as she stroke Kou cheek. I smiled at the scene of my sister and my son.

* * *

Did you like? I'm nervous, let me know what you think by leaving a review or you can simply message me!

Until next time my lovelies~


	3. Chie Amazukea and Itachi Uchiha

**Ladies and ****Gentleman,**

**This chapter is seven pages long. Yeah I know that this is not a a lot like the other two chapter, but it is a tad longer. Will my stories ever have longer chapters. Yes, when I get reviews and other things. If my stories doesn't have a lot of reviews or at least some then I will not waste my time to put out a 25 page work but no one will see it or at least tell me how I did. So until then they will be short and neat (decent at least) chapters that I hope you guys will enjoy. This chapter might also be cheesy, but its sweet too. **

**Disclaimer: I do not and will _never_ own Naruto... I don't even own the OC characters in this chapter.**

* * *

_The day I met him is one of those day I will never forget. Well who wouldn't if you pissed off one of the last two Uchiha in the world that he starts to attack you. It's exciting when it happens. It was one of those days where my sister and I ran across one of the rooms in the hideout. We were still freshly new to the Organization so we didn't know much about the rule. I reached out to open the room door knob when a hand caught my wrist. At the same time I looked up and saw my little cousin, Makayla. She is only thirteen years old. She stared right in our sky blue gray eyes with her sky blue and silver ones._

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She said. I gentle pulled my wrist from her hand and looked at her. We were still new with having a little cousin from the same family and know that her father and my father were brothers but it's still cool._

_"Why not?" I asked._

_"This is Itachi Uchiha room."_

_"So?"_

_"He doesn't like it when people go in his room when he's not here. Actually he doesn't want anyone lingering around his door or to come in his room when he's here or not here." She told me._

_"See I told you Chie. We should have just stayed in the living area and watch television." Chieko said._

_"Shh, I want to know more about this Uchiha guy."_

_"He killed his whole clan." Makayla told me before she turned to leave. She waved goodbye to us without turning back. But we didn't care. We were use to her weird actions around us. I stared awe at the door in front of me and shivered a little with excitement._

_"I can't wait to meet him!" I cheered and pumped my first in the air jumping up and down. Chieko sighed at me and shook her head._

_ I waited for the mysterious Uchiha for days afterwards. But nothing there was a time where I would get impatient and pull a bitch fit on everyone. Until the day I had gotten good new._

_"Well, Itachi and Kisame are back." Hemiko my favorite cousin, and Makayla older sister said. I perked up in my seat at the dining table and smiled at Hemiko._

_"Really?" I asked her. Hemiko looked at me and smirked._

_"Yeah, just got in twenty minutes ago."_

_"I wouldn't tell her that if I were you." Yumi said walking in and sitting right next to me. Behind her was Makayla and behind Makayla was Chieko. Yumi was another cousin of ours. She's also Hemiko and Makayla older sisters. Yeah, Makayla has a lot of sisters._

_"Aww, why not? I think it's cute she has a star crush on Uchiha."_

_"Who has a star crush on, Itachi?" A dark deep voice grumbled out from no where. I turned to the entry way and saw a big tall man. A man shark! It was the coolest thing I've ever witness._

_"Hi, Kisame!" Hemiko said. The man shark, Kisame, smiled at Hemiko and ruffled Makayla hair; fist bumped Hemiko and pulled a lock of Yumi hair before he stood in front of my sister and I._

_"Pein accepting more brats?" Kisame ask. I glared._

_"Hey, watch it. I'm not a brat!" I yelled at Kisame. Chieko pulled at my cut sleeves shirt telling me to be quiet but I ignored it. Kisame smirked._

_"A feisty one too."_

_"Kisame these are our cousins Chieko Amazukea and Chie Amazukea." Hemiko introduce us._

_"Cousin you say? So which one has a star crush on Itachi?"_

_"Chie." Makayla answered without a second thought._

_"Which one is that?"_

_"The girl with the blood red tulip in her hair." She answered him. Kisame looked at me before he laughed and left the kitchen._

_ A few days after I've been looking for this so called Itachi Uchiha but haven't found a single raven hair red eyed boy yet and I was starting to throw a bitch fit again._

_"Where is he?" I yelled down the corridors._

_"Chie, will you calm down." My sister asked. Hemiko was right next to me smiling and skipping happily. Wonder who fucked her on the right side of the bed today, Probably Hidan._

_"Have you checked his room?" Hemiko asked as she skipped into my way and winked at me. I stared at her for a second before smiling and running to the familiar door. I heard my sister call my name for me to stop and think about it but Hemiko stopped her and called out good luck to me. I dodged every member that was in the way and ran straight towards Itachi room until I ran right into someone. I fell on my ass, hard and whined._

_"Ow." I whispered and looked up to glare at the person who stood in my way, only to gasp in surprise. There he stood dark evil blood red eyes bared into my sky blue gray ones. His dark raven hair was pulled in a low pony tail and his skin was pale as milk. If I didn't know any better I would have thought he was a blood sucking vampire. I stared right into his eyes shocked and surprised that I was actually meeting the Uchiha Itachi but ashamed because I was chickening out at the same time._

_"Speak." His dark voice spoke out. I blinked and jumped a little and found us somewhere in a dark place. It was nothing but pitch black darkness but I was standing right in front of him._

_"Where are we?"_

_"That is none of your business. I asked you a question and I expect you to answer it."_

_"But what if I don't want to answer it?" I asked him. He glared at he hatefully and I smiled at stood up. His eyes seemed to have changed into a dark star._

_"So you're the famous Itachi Uchiha. The one who killed his whole clan." I said as walked around him._

_"I'm getting impatient with you." He told me. I smiled even wider and shrugged before a great idea came to my mind._

_"Hey, want to see something cool." I said, but before I could even let him answer I broke the Genjustu he had on me. His eyes widen for a second but it was gone before he attacked me. I dodge his attack and knocked him off his feet and climbed on top of him when he hit the ground. He looked he me and I could tell he was angrier than before and for some reason that made me happy. I giggled but squeaked when I was rolled over. He tried to land a punch on me but I dodge it and pulled my leg up to his shoulder and pushed backwards from under him pulling out a Garment weapon. His eyes narrowed at my weapon but were quick enough to dodge my first attack before getting hit with my second attack. That was until I felt very hot heat on my leg I looked down and saw black flames on my leg I yelped and put out the flame before glaring at Itachi angrily._

_"ITACHI!" I yelled and threw a Garment kunai knife at him he tried to doge it put he was pinned up to the wall. I threw a few more at him to keep him in and place then teleported in front of him with my fist in the air an inch from his face. But I stopped when I locked eyes with his. Even though he hid it well I could still see the shocked emotion through his eyes. I sighed and pulled the kunai knives from pinning him and step back as he stepped onto the ground._

_"Sorry, got a little carried away." I told him. We stood there for a moment with my head down and him standing in front of me until I jumped surprised when he spoke._

_"You're an Amazukea." He said. I shivered with happiness at his voice and looked at him._

_"How did you know?"_

_"You're eyes. They're almost like Makayla and her sisters but yours is gray and your skills is incredible at your age and size I know there are others like that but your-different."_

_"Did I hear the Itachi Uchiha compliment someone? Not only that, a girl?" A voice spoke. We turned to see Yumi standing there watching us and next to her was Sasori Akasuna. _

I smiled at the memory but frowned when I turned to look at my sister. Chieko was looking around the area on guard and frowned when we heard an explosion. I looked in the direction of the explosion and saw a familiar yet different chakra signature.

"There's that noise."

"What the hell is going on over there?" I asked. Chieko headed towards the explosion with me right on her heels. As ran towards the three chakra signatures I had the overwhelming nervous feeling. I just didn't have me feeling right. I clutch my stomach a little and felt like the time back when I was pregnant and was protect my little precious unborn child when I was attacked. I could remember the day I told Itachi I was pregnant and the day I save by my little cousin.

_I stood outside under the shelter of the Akatsuki hide out in normal clothing. My hair was pulled up in a bun like the girl I saw not too long ago. She looked just like Makayla except her hair was silver and her eyes held coldness and boredom. She was almost like a beautiful ghost and she spoke just like Makayla had the same voice and all except she didn't smile and it didn't held the teasing emotion in it. But anyway I sat on one of the boulders right at the end of the shelter and stared out at the rain into the woods. I was wearing a cut sleeves V-neck black shirt and black Capri ninja pants. I had on the same open foot ninja sandals. My knees were pulled up as I listened to the rain. Half of the Akatsuki were dead. Sasori, Yumi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Hemiko, wow it doesn't seem that much now that I'm naming them. Makayla was out somewhere in the hideout with Deidara because he is on house arrest since he was almost killed._

_I sighed again with boredom and laid my chin on my knees when I felt something tug at my bun and my hair falling messily over my shoulders. I stiffed when I felt a hand run through my hair but relaxed when I smelled the familiar sent._

_"Don't do that." I whispered. He chuckled softly and pulled me back against him so I could relax into his body. We sat there for what seemed like an hour with me sitting in between his legs (somehow) and him playing with my hair enjoying each other company listening to the rain. Until he said something that had me jumping in his arms._

_"So when were you going to tell me?" He asked. I pulled away and looked into his coal black eyes. This meant he was serious. I frowned a little and sighed looking down at the ground and playing a stray lace from his shirt._

_"How did you find out?"_

_"The second small chakra signature you're carrying and Makayla has been throwing hints to Kisame. Are you really considering him on being the godfather?" He asked me. I looked back at his face and saw that he was a little upset but also-_

_"You're not mad?"_

_"No, why would I be?"_

_"Because I kept it from you and you had to find out on your own. Now I'm going to hold you back with your plans for your brother." I told him. He stared at me for a mere second before he pulled me in closer to him and kiss me softly on the lips. I stared at him in shock._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"What happen to Itachi?" I asked him. Itachi smirked a little before he quickly laid back and pulled me on top of him surprising me and making me squeak._

_"I'm happy you're pregnant and I'm proud it's mine. Actually I'm glad you're pregnant at this time because any longer I would have to force you." He told me. I cocked an eyebrow at him before shaking my head and laying it on his chest. We lie there happily and listen to the rain sound. I almost drifted off to sleep until he spoke again._

_"Are you seriously considering Kisame to be my child godfather?" He asked, I giggled._

_ Two months later I was weeping over Itachi death. I cried for three weeks straight and couldn't stop the tears. I was tired and hungry and I've been running from the people that have been trying to kill me for over a month. I surprised the child that was inside me haven't died yet, but I was hoping for that not to happen. I was lying on the forest floor weeping and beating the ground angry at Sasuke._

_"When I fucking find you Sasuke I'm going to kill you!" I screamed out in the open air forgetting that I was hiding away from enemies that was trying to kill me and my baby. I was too busy with my rage that I didn't feel an on coming chakra but dodge the attack in time and took off running._

_"Follow her." I heard a voice say. I ran and ran and ran pushing myself each time to run faster but not too fast for the child. My heart was beating too fast and I was trying to calm it down. Until I stopped and gave up. I slunk to the ground and looked up at the sky in defeat._

**_'I'm sorry Itachi' _**_is what went through my mind as I closed my eyes as the enemy found me and was starting to strike. But nothing happened. I sat there with my eyes closed ready for the attack but nothing. So I slowly opened my eyes and saw bodies' scattered on the ground and smeared blood on the trees. The smell got to me and I threw up._

_"Are you okay, Chie?" A voice asked after finishing throwing up I looked up to see who had said my name and ask me if I were okay only to gasp and stared wide eyed. There stood-_

_"Makayla?" My voice croaked. Makayla stood in front of me in shaggy worn out old cloths. No shoes and no jacket in her hand she held a ruby kunai knife that was dripping in blood that made me throw up again. I felt Makayla arms wrap around my shoulders as she helped me up and we started walking._

_"Let's get you home." She said. I nodded and relaxed in my little cousins arms. Even though she was sixteen I was happy to see her again after she disappeared two weeks back with Deidara. I wrapped my arms around the baby area protecting it from harm._

I blinked out of my flashback when I heard Chieko calling out to me.

"Chie, Chie, CHIE!"

"What?" I asked. I looked at my sister faces and saw the confusion in her eyes.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked me. I nodded and looked around. We were in a destroyed opening and not to far along was these monsters and three bodies standing ahead of us. I looked at the figures wondering who they were. My eyes widen when I saw raven color hair and a guy wearing a dark red cloak. I ran towards the figure along side with Chieko and gasp at who I saw. No, it couldn't be, but how?

"I-I-Itachi!" I called out. Three figures turned towards to look at us and none the less one of them was Itachi Uchiha. Chieko gasped as she placed a hand over her mouth from screaming as she slunk to the ground.

"Chieko?" Nagato voice spoke. Chieko looked at Nagato in horror she was shaking and crying at the same time. I stood frozen in my spot staring at Itachi as he stared right back at me.

"How do you know these two?" A boy around Makayla age asked, he has sunny yellow hair, beautiful tan skin and ocean blue eyes. He was wearing a black orange jumpsuit.

"They're our lovers." Nagato spoke.

"You mean the girl that was hiding behind Konan is your lover? And Itachi you have a lover too!" The boy asked.

"And children." I whispered but loud enough for them to hear me. All three eyes widen. Nagato in happiness and Itachi in relief.

"WHAAA!" The blond boy choked.

"A girl and a boy. Sayuri Uchiha two months old, Kou Uzumaki one month old."

"Kou Uzamaki, born January 13, 6 pounds 2 oz., a full nine months pregnant."

"Sayuri Uchiha, born December 31, 6 pounds only eight months pregnant." Chieko and I spoke.

"D-Do you have a picture of him?" Nagato asked. Chieko stared at Nagato for a moment before she slowly stood up and took out a picture from her tool pouch and walked towards Nagato slowly holding up the picture.

"This is him." She said.

"And what about you?" A voice closer to me asked. I turned to look in front of me only to look into Itachi dead red eyes. I nodded slowly before pulling my own picture out of my daughter and placing it in his hands. Itachi looked at me for a moment before he slowly looked at the picture. His eyes widen.

"She- She looks like you but acts like me." I told him. Itachi stared at the picture with wide surprised eyes until he-

"You're smiling." I told him.

"She's beautiful. Did Kisame-"

"He was able to meet her before he died. She actually loved her godfather there was a time she wouldn't let anyone hold her but me or him and for her to sleep at night we place a picture of you in her crib and she turns to look at you and sleep. She has your smile, my laugh, you eyes, my personality, your face, and hair." I told him. He looked at me with his Sharigan activated before he slowly grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him.

"I wish you can meet her."

"I can, and I will." He told me. I pulled back a little to look at him more.

"How?"

"Tell me where you stay and I will meet you there, tonight, to meet her."

And that's what I did. Chieko was asleep that night, after finally getting her to stop crying. Makayla came in late that night with her little girl Nagisa. She is the three month old. Nagisa is really beautiful, she reminds me of both her mother and father in a unique way, with blonde hair mixed with a little of brown streaks and her father blue eyes. She looked like both her mother and father but mostly had her father personality.

I sat in Sayuri room that night looking out at the sky. Sayuri had fallen asleep earlier than normal but the more she sleep the easier it will be tomorrow. I sighed looking back at Sayuri when I saw Makayla walking in. She was rubbing her eyes and wearing one of Deidara shirts and shorts. She sat in front of me pulling her knees up and rubbing her face.

"Itachi is here." She said. I blinked surprised at her words but saw a shadow at Sayuri crib and turned quickly to see who it is. I relaxed when I saw Itachi standing over Sayuri crib looking down at her. He stood there staring at her in amazement and almost afraid to hold her. I smiled as I walked over to Sayuri crib and carefully put her in his arms. Almost immediately opened her eyes and looked up at her father. The two stared at each other before she smiled and grabbed his robe and falling asleep. Itachi had left in his own world with his daughter. I smiled even bigger when he moved away and walked around the room with her.

"I wish Deidara could see his daughter." Makayla voice spoke out. I walked to sit over next to Makayla and wrapped my arms around her shoulder. She laid her head on my shoulder and I laid my head on top of hers.

I fell asleep that night and woke up to Sayuri crying after getting her fed and settled I found a note on the night stand from Itachi.

**Dear Chie,**

** Thank you.**

** -Love Itachi**

Attached to the note was a picture. I turned it over automatically smiled and laughed. The picture was me asleep, Itachi next to me holding a sleeping Sayuri. I caught something from the corner of my eye and saw a blood red tulip. Another note was also attached to it.

**The day we met was the day I was interested in you. It was also the last time you wore a red tulip in your hair. I missed that. Promise me you will wear it again. For me.**

** -Itachi.**

Attached to this note was an Uchiha necklace. It had the Uchiha symbol attached to the black thick brace. I also notice something winking by the window. When I looked up I gasp. It was a six carat diamond ring.

"Itachi told me to give you this." Makayla said, coming out from no where. I turned to look at her to see marriage papers and another photo.

"It seems you two have been married for a year and two months." Makayla told me. I took the papers and photo and smiled. The photo was a picture of Itachi and me asleep the day when I turned seventeen.

"What am I'm going to do with you, Itachi?" I laughed. I heard Sayuri cooeing and I turned to look at her only to see her awake. Then I saw she had her own Uchiha necklace too.

"What are we going to do with daddy?" I asked her. Sayuri looked at me before she started laughing. I joined her too.

* * *

Until next~~!


End file.
